


Ineffable Kinktober 2020

by tuddles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comedy, Creampie, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Eating, Flirting, Food, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm, Spanking, Teasing, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuddles/pseuds/tuddles
Summary: Please enjoy my little ficlets for the Ineffable Kinktober 2020.There will be several little fics, each with a different daily prompt. Some will be smutty, some will be fluffy, all will be ineffable :PI hope you all enjoy!<3
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 105
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	1. Licking/Biting

“That was absolutely scrumptious, my dear” Aziraphale said, dabbing the sides of his lips with his crisp napkin.

The taste of Crowley’s homemade duck a l'orange was still on his tongue when his baby blue eyes focused on dessert, a decedent devil’s food cake which had been flirting with him all day. It glistened in all its delicious glory, tempting him from where it sat on the other side of the table. With a bite to his lower lip, he turned to his husband and gave his best puppy dog eyes, batting those blonde lashes the way he knew made Crowley soft.

“My darling love, may I please have some of that delicious looking cake that you made?” he asked, all puffy face and gleaming eyes.

“Ah, well that depends” Crowley said, lounging back in his chair and swirling the glass of merlot he was nursing.

“On what?” Aziraphale asked, eyebrows pushing together in a curious manner.

“On if you have finished your dinner, Angel” Crowley said, taking a sip of the red liquid.

“But dear I _have_ finished my dinner” Aziraphale said, looking down at his empty plate and then back to his husband, confusion growing on his angelic features.

“Really?” Crowley asked casually, cocking an eyebrow as he lowered his glass and looked over to Aziraphale’s plate. He frowned and shook his head “I don’t think so Angel, I still see some _sauce.”_

“Oh, _really?!”_ Aziraphale huffed, frowning at the situation. _Surely_ he wasn’t expected to have his plate _completely_ clean, left over sauce was always just washed up in the sink.

“Don’t be silly, dear. If you’re going to be like this, I will just get it myself” Aziraphale said, sporting a frown while he prepared himself to get up.

 _“Ah-ah-ah!”_ Crowley warned, stopping his husband in his tracks with a raise of his hand, readying his fingers for a snap. “Stop right there, Angel. Unless you want the cake to turn into a garden salad.”

The ginger demon could not help but smirk as he saw the change in his angel’s face. Chubby cheeks deflated, blue eyes growing sad and desperate as they looked from the cake and then down to his plate. He audibly sighed, contemplating the remaining sauce.

“Surely you don’t want me to scoop it up with my fingers, do you?” Aziraphale asked, unsure how else to get every drop from the porcelain.

“Of course not” Crowley said, momentarily giving some relief to his husband. “I expect you to use your _tongue”_ he added with a smirk, immensely enjoying the look on Aziraphale’s face.

“You can’t be serious?!” Aziraphale said, wide eyes flicking over to find his husband’s smirk fade into a stern look.

“I am _deadly serious,_ Angel. You don’t get _any_ cake until you lick _every drop_ from that plate.” Crowley then made a show of draining the last of his wine and setting the glass down on the table. He leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching his husband, waiting…

Aziraphale frowned, contemplating his dilemma. He had half a mind to just leave the table and storm off altogether. But that cake… oh that cake did look so very scrumptious… it made him weak at the knees.

“Fine!” Aziraphale said, flashing Crowley a rather rebellious looking glare before he leaned over and started to lick at his plate.

Before long, Aziraphale had all but forgotten that he was doing this by force. He moaned sweetly, enjoying every drop of the rich orange sauce that touched his tongue and oozed down his throat. Soon, he was eagerly lapping like a thirsty little kitten, swiping his wet pink tongue across the smooth surface until it was clean.

Crowley’s nose flared in a feral sort of way as he sucked in a long breath, his insides being stoked to flame by the mere sight of his husband’s tongue. His bony ass shifted in the seat, giving him little relief from his increasingly tighter pants. He momentarily considered changing his aesthetic of skinny jeans, at least while he dined with Aziraphale.

When Aziraphale had licked the plate spotless, he once more dabbed his lips with his napkin and then exhaled with a sigh.

“There. Is that good enough for you, _My Lord?_ Aziraphale snapped in that bitchy way of his.

Crowley glared back, challenging his husband with a look that wordlessly said _watch it or you won’t get any dessert at all._

After a moment of simply enjoying the glaring competition going on, Crowley relented and rose from his seat. Aziraphale wiggled happily, watching with keen interest as Crowley served up a generous amount of cake onto a plate.

Bright blue eyes shone with love for the wily serpent as Crowley circled around behind the angel. A long nose nuzzled under a round ear as Crowley kissed his husband on the neck, reaching around to place the piece of cake down in front of him.

“Now… when you are done with your dessert, I have something else for you to eat in the bedroom…” Crowley grinned against Aziraphale’s neck, placing a wet kiss to the milky skin.

“Oh!” Aziraphale gasped, suddenly less interested in cake.

“But you better hurry up, or I might start without you” Crowley smirked, delivering one more kiss before he slithered away.

“Tease!” Aziraphale scolded his husband and then proceeded to eat as fast as he had ever eaten before.

After all, there was more delicious things than cake waiting for him.


	2. Distracted Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy a smutty scene where Crowley wants his ass pounded, but Aziraphale simply wants to read.
> 
> <3 <3 <3

After a heated session of love making on the couch, Crowley had fallen asleep on his husband’s lap, exhausted and utterly spent. Long lanky legs had melted like butter, loose and limber and coiled nicely around the plush blonde angel.

Naked as the day he was created, Crowley had drifted off to the sleep with his husband’s thick cock still inside him, the member softened after orgasm but still warm and pleasant inside his seed filled ass. He had purred happily, nuzzling his face into the nook of Aziraphale neck as he surrendered to the land of nod, soon breathing along with a soft, snakey snore.

Aziraphale found the whole thing to be rather adorable, enjoying the way his impish husband clung to him like a koala, sleeping just as peacefully as he would in any bed. He had to give it to Crowley, he really could sleep anywhere.

For the first fifteen minutes or so, Aziraphale had just sat there, fully clothed apart from having his cock out of course, it being buried to the hilt in demon ass. He had gently run his hands up and down Crowley’s body, enjoying the warmth and marvelling at how smooth and flawless his skin was. Even though he thoroughly enjoyed petting his wily serpent, after those fifteen minutes, well he was starting to get a bit peckish.

Not wanting to wake his sleepy snake, Aziraphale gave in to sloth, using a few minor miracles to get him a few luxuries. As far as the angel was concerned, the reason behind his laziness was more than enough to override it as a sin. This was after all, all in the name of love. Convincing himself that it was okay, Aziraphale had conjured himself up a cup of hot cocoa, some gingernut biscuits and a book.

Carefully, Aziraphale proceeded to nibble on the biscuits and sip on his cocoa, all the while making sure his husband was not disturbed. With a little wiggle of his behind, he settled into the couch to get a bit more comfortable and started to read. While he dived into the fictional world of the novel, he absentmindedly caressed Crowley with his spare hand, gently running his fingers up and down soft skin and combing lightly through scarlet hair.

Time went by slowly, the old wooden clock on the wall ticking away. Page after page the angel read, submerging himself completely in the written word. Blue eyes were glued to the ink, not even lifting when a certain demon started to stir.

It started slowly. A subtle squirm here, a light nuzzle there. With eyes still closed Crowley pressed his face into Aziraphale’s soft neck, thin lips instinctively kissing, frosting the tender skin with loving little pecks. As Crowley became more awake, he started getting more animated, tightening his arms around Aziraphale’s plush body and opening his mouth to deliver harder, wetter kisses. When Crowley eventually started to rock his hips and nibble on an earlobe, that is when Aziraphale finally started to pay attention.

“Did you have a nice nap, my dear?” the angel asked, turning the page of his book and reading on, hand going back to petting Crowley’s soft red hair.

“‘sokay…” the sleepy demon replied, breathing in as he stretched his body, clenching the muscles of his ass nicely around Aziraphale’s lax member. _“Mmm…_ this is better” he added, delivering a cheeky nip to his husband’s neck.

“Hey!” Aziraphale scolded, using his spare hand to delivery a crisp spank to Crowley’s ass. “I’m trying to read here, dear” he frowned, wanting to at least finish the chapter he was on.

Crowley pouted, huffing out like a petulant child. He had just woken from a lovely dream and now he wanted all of his Angel’s attention to be on him, not some stupid book. He sighed, turning his head away and setting his cheek on Aziraphale shoulder, stilling himself as best he could.

 _“Good boy”_ Aziraphale praised, sending a heated flush straight to Crowley’s face. If you would ask him why he blushed so he would of course say that he was red with rage, not blushing from angelic praise. He was a demon for hell’s sake!

After a few minutes of staying completely still Crowley decided to test the waters in a more delicate way, ever so gently rolling his hips in a circular motion. Before long, he started to feel the cock inside him begin to harden, slowly growing. With a pleased smile he clenched his ass, warm pink flesh tightening around the growing shaft, holding it tight for a few seconds before releasing. He continued this for a while, simply stimulating the member inside him until it was at full mast.

Crowley knew for sure that he was getting somewhere when Aziraphale finally let out a moan, a low grumbling thing which vibrated up his throat. Crowley smirked and then shifted the angle of his hips, closing his eyes tight and moaning himself as the thick cock probed his prostate.

“Got what you were looking for?” Aziraphale asked in a casual tone, turning the page and reading on.

 _“Mm-hmm…”_ Crowley moaned, embarrassed by the accusation.

“Fine” Aziraphale sighed, relenting to his horny husband’s pleasure. “Do what you must, but I am going to finish this chapter.”

Crowley smirked, feeling like he had at least accomplished something. He turned his face and recommenced kissing his husband’s throat, grinding his hips down now in earnest.

Moaned breath became hot and erratic against the angel’s neck as Crowley moved, fucking himself upon the long hard shaft, grinding his prostate vigorously against the pulsating pole. He whimpered as he felt himself climbing towards his orgasm, needy hands clinging at strong shoulders.

 _“Shhh darling…_ you can do it… cum for me dear boy” Aziraphale whispered words of encouragement while he flicked the page over and then dug his free hand into Crowley’s hair, coiling his fingers around the scarlet curls and tugging it hard just the way he knew his love liked it.

“Ahh… _ffuuu…”_ Crowley moaned, his scrawny body sent into overdrive by his husband’s ministrations. The painful tug of his hair shot straight down his body, translating into bolts of pure pleasure that struck him hard between the legs. Desperation mounted as he started to bonce himself up and down, flat out fucking himself on the angel’s staff.

“Angel… _Angel…”_ Crowley moaned as he rutted like a wild animal, fucking himself on the meaty cock until he was thrown over the peaks of pleasure, his orgasm ripped from him in waves of pure bliss. He gasped, eyes rolling back in his head as he squirted his seed on his stomach, his own cock not even being touched. He sighed happily as he came down, his ass still stuffed nicely with angel cock.

As Crowley basked in his post orgasmic glow, he listened to the pages being turned, his handsome husband still intent on reading. Once Aziraphale had finished the chapter he was on, he slid a bookmark into place and set the novel aside, using his large hands then to grasp Crowley’s tight ass in full.

“Now it’s my turn” Aziraphale said, growling low as he prepared himself to thrust up into his demon. No longer distracted.


	3. Rescue or Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ineffables!
> 
> The prompt for this one was Rescue or Capture, so mine is more on the Rescue side of things.
> 
> Fair warning, this one doesn't have any smut in it, I went along the comedy road this time. 
> 
> I hope you all get a laugh out of this one :)
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Despite being led into the small cell, Crowley was rather calm and collected, strolling like it was any other day as he entered and was then locked inside.

“Oi!” He said as an afterthought, turning to look at the security office through the bars. “Would you ah… would ya mind?” he asked, nodding his head around his shoulder and pulling at his arms, drawing attention to the handcuffs which were securing his wrists behind his back.

The wannabe police office just laughed, shaking his head as he walked away, twirling the ring of keys on his index finger. Crowley glared, fire burning in his golden eyes as he watched the mortal disappear out of sight.

“Great… _just great!”_ he said to himself, doing a little spin to regard the small room he was captured in.

He had to give it to humans, jail cells were looking better and better as the years went by. There was a time where one was simply tossed into a miserable looking dungeon which was filled with hundreds of other criminals and smelt like the inside of a rotting whale. This place however, well this place looked like bloody Buckingham Palace in comparison. The space was small but not cramped, no other captive to have to share with. There was a single bed along the wall, a little table with magazines on it and even a little bar fridge which had water and snacks. So apart from having his hands cuffed behind him, things seemed to be quite nice.

Okay, okay, so this is where we reveal that Crowley isn’t in JAIL jail, more like the baby niece of jail. Crowley was in fact standing in the holding cell of the security office in California’s Disneyland. All things considered, Crowley momentarily wondered why they didn’t just put him on the ‘it’s a small world’ ride. An afternoon on that monstrosity was enough to turn any rebellious adolescent into a perfect saint.

After the first ten minutes, Crowley started to move around the room like he had ants in his pants, not able to sit still for more than a few seconds. He huffed and puffed and thought about blowing the whole thing down as he pressed up against the bars and yelled out “Oi! I could get some serious pins and needles here!” he grimaced, tugging against the bindings. “You _animals!”_ he spat, kicking at one of the bars and instantly regretting it “Ow! _sonofagarr.”_

“Animals don’t use handcuffs, dear boy, only humans do that… oh, and some angels and demons when they want to _spice things up in the bedroom_ of course” the familiar angelic voice drifted over, calling out from behind him.

Lifting up his sore foot, Crowley spun around and leaned against the bars, trying to look not so relieved to see his husband. “'Bout time you got here, Angel. What took you so long?” 

“Oh _really_ darling, it hasn’t even been half an hour yet!” Aziraphale chided, wiggling as he made himself comfortable on the bed. “I say, this is rather cosy.”

“Yeah, it’s fucking amazing… now will you help me out of these or what?” Crowley barked, looking very unamused.

“Now now dear, no need for that kind of language” Aziraphale said calmly, neatly cupping his hands together and placing them on his lap. “If you hate it that much, won’t don’t you just get rid of them yourself?” He asked, voice soft and curious.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Crowley threw back, wanting to also throw his arms up in the air but that wasn’t going to happen now was it? _“You_ are the one who said I couldn’t use magic today, remember? It’s not _my_ fault you don’t appreciate the subtle art of messing with people’s fast passes.”

“Pardon me dear, but I thought that limiting your demonic magic might actually keep you out of trouble for at least one day” Aziraphale huffed, his patience beginning to wear thin.

“Heh, yeah? And how did that work out for you?” Crowley bantered back, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

“Well it would have been alright if you hadn’t of started that _ridiculous_ fight” the angel frowned, baby blues challenging the mirth of golden eyes.

 _“He started it!”_ the demon argued.

 _“He_ was an animatronic George Washington!” the angel cried out.

“Yeah, well… he was lookin’ at me funny” Crowley sneered, sticking to his guns.

“I swear, Crowley, one of these days you are going to discorporate me” Aziraphale said, shaking his head with a sigh.

“Oh come on… you secretly like it, _I know you do”_ the wily serpent grinned, flashing his husband a haughty wink.

“Yes, well, that is neither here nor there” Aziraphale brushed off the accusation, rising to a stand and brushing down his waist coat. “Come here my love” he added, offering Crowley a sweet smile.

Flashing his crooked smirk, Crowley sauntered over, almost pressing his chest flat against his husband’s. His smirk only grew wider as he suddenly felt strong hands taking hold of his bony hips, pulling him the rest of the way.

 _“Mmmm…_ my wily serpent, all tied up and helpless…” Aziraphale teased, arms coiling around the skinny waist and hands reaching around to cup the cheeks of a sinfully tight ass.

“Oh _no,_ whatever will I do?” Crowley said, eyes filling with lust as he watched his husband’s face, enjoying the more sinister side of the angel.

“I think I have an idea…” Aziraphale mused, hand reaching into the back pocket of Crowley’s skin-tight jeans. “Close your eyes, dear…” the angel whispered, hot breath wafting over his husband’s lips.

With a smirk and a curious lift of his eyebrow, Crowley followed along with this game and closed his eyes, wanting to see where his bratty angel was going with this.

A few moments later Crowley felt something being put onto his head and then the warmth of Aziraphale was taken away. He frowned, just about to ask what was happening when Aziraphale cheerful called out “Open your eyes now, love.”

Crowley peeked open his eyes and frowned, curiously staring at his own phone being lifted, aimed straight at him.

What Crowley didn’t know was that Aziraphale had cheekily dressed him in a pair of Minnie Mouse ears. He blinked, tilting his head “what the hell?”

“Say cheese!” Aziraphale beamed.

_FLASH._


	4. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley comes home to a naughty Angel.
> 
> What ever will he do about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies. 
> 
> So, I have made the executive decision to not do all 31 prompts of the challenge.
> 
> My apologies about this. I was planning on doing all of them but then work and general life got in the way.
> 
> So, I am going to select just a handful of the prompts through the month and post them as I go. 
> 
> Please do let me know if there is any particular prompt from the list that you would like to see. 
> 
> Thank you all and happy reading! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

It was the end of a long day for Crowley. A day well spent by wreaking havoc throughout the city. Okay, maybe not wreaking havoc, but defiantly wreaking mild annoyance.

Since the Armageddon that wasn’t, Hell pretty much left him alone, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t still enjoy getting out there and having some fun. He had spent over six thousand years tempting humanity to sin and he just couldn’t turn it off like it was a light switch. No, it wasn’t that easy.

With an idea that Crowley thought had been genius, he had spent the whole day sitting in the back of a London Hop on Hop off tour bus, deciding that he would be able to spread his magic across the whole city without having to move anything but his fingers.

So, the redheaded demon had had a hell of a day, tormenting Tourists by disappearing their sunscreen and making London pigeons photobomb their holiday pics. It was good solid fun, but was also hard work, hence why Crowley went straight to the liquor cabinet when he got back home to the bookshop.

“Angel, I’m home!” He casually called out while he opened the door, frowning as he scanned his shaded eyes over the empty shelves. “Uhh, Angel… Where’s the wine?” He asked as he removed his sunglasses, doing a double take of the bare cabinet.

It was then that Crowley heard it, a soft giggle that was coming from somewhere in the bookshop.

“Angel?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow as he shut the cabinet and headed towards the sound.

“Hehehe…” the laughing continued, growing louder as Crowley ventured through the bookshelves.

Crowley frowned as he soon realised that he was not just following the trail of laugher but was also following a trail of wine bottles, all of which had been completely drained of their contents.

 _“Angel…”_ the demon said, his voice now stern. _“What have you done?”_

“I diddin’ do nufffin’!” a slurred voice replied followed by more giggling and a rattle of glass against glass. “Oh, _bugger!”_

Turning around one last corner, Crowley finally set eyes on what was a very inebriated Aziraphale who was planted on the floor in what seemed to be a nest of wine bottles and books. Although not amused that apparently there was no more wine left for him, he was very much amused by the sight. Thin lips could not help but grin as he crossed his lanky arms and cocked his skinny hips, leaning against one of the many bookshelves.

“Crowley!!!” Aziraphale declared with delightful surprise, as if he didn’t already know the demon was there.

Crowley just smirked, shaking his head as he took in the sight of the dishevelled angel. Big blue eyes looked up to him, sparkling with mirth and glazed over with a drunken blur. The sweet cherubic face was plump and puffy, pink-cheeked from drinking and laughing. Merrily the angel closed his eyes and offered a bright wide smile, lifting his chin up towards his demonic husband.

“I’ve been _hic_ been having a few _hic_ a few drinks” the angel said, keeping his eyes closed as he nodded his head over and over again, like he was making a very important point.

“Heh, I can see that” Crowley said with a huff, quirking a slender eyebrow up. “Were you planning on leaving _me_ any, Angel?” he asked, his angular face turning hard.

In response, the drunk Angel nodded again, pulling himself up onto his knees with some difficulty and then shuffling over to his husband. Surprisingly, he managed not to break anything on his way and made it to Crowley with a victorious smile on his face. He beamed, kneeling in front of Crowley while he carefully poured the last of a wine bottle into a glass, blue eyes squinting as he swayed, trying to not spill anything. After the last drop fell from the bottle, he shouted “Huzzah!” and lifted his arm, offering the demon the last glass of wine. “For you!” he beamed, smiling to his husband as if he had accomplished something magnificent.

With a sigh, Crowley reached down to take the glass in hand, holding the fragile stem with care. He hummed softly while he lifted the glass, contemplating something while he observed the crimson liquid. After swirling it a few times, he brought it to his lips and took a sip.

“Give me a number, Angel” Crowley finally said, nursing the wine glass while he looked down to the kneeling angel. The blonde gently swaying from side to side and blinking in a drunken daze.

“Hmm?” Aziraphale asked, blinking in confusion.

“I said. Give me a number, any number, the first number that comes to your mind my love” Crowley clarified, taking another sip of the deep red alcohol.

“One hundred and eleven!” Aziraphale said a little too loud, flinging his arms up in the air and giggling, way to pleased with the number he picked for some reason.

 _“One hundred and eleven?_ Hmm, that is rather _brave_ of you, Angel” the demon said in a casual tone.

“Brave?” Aziraphale lowered his arms and blinked, wondering if he was missing something.

“Mm-hmm” Crowley affirmed and then lazily lifted his other hand up, smirking as he snapped his fingers together.

_SNAP._

In the blink of an eye both demon and angel were instantly transported into their bedroom, the demon standing by the bed while the angel was in a much more compromising position.

To Crowley’s delight (and Aziraphale’s dismay), Aziraphale was naked and on the bed, belly down and on all fours. Silky ropes slithered from all four bedposts, coiling around Aziraphale’s wrists and ankles, effectively keeping him in place. His drunken mind swirled as he tugged at the ropes, finding them soft but very secure. With a whimper, he turned his head and looked over to Crowley to find the demon grinning wide.

“Brave that you want one hundred and eleven spanks, Angel” Crowley smirked, taking another sip of the wine before he set it down on the bedside table with a soft ‘clink’. He then walked closer to the bed and climbed onto the mattress, kneeling as he reached out and lovingly stroked his hand along Aziraphale’s back. He hummed in approval as he felt the milky skin quiver under his touch.

“Now my darling angel… before we go any further, I need you to do something for me…” he said softly, continuing to pet his angel with a gentle touch. He sighed softly, rubbing all the way down over a plump ass before gliding back up along a smooth spine and then into golden locks, grabbing a fistful of fluffy hair and pulling up so the angel was looking at him.

“I need you to sober up now, Angel” he said softly but sternly, locking eyes to show how serious he was.

Blue eyes widened, a wine-stained lip sucked into the angel’s mouth as he nodded in reply. _Did Crowley just say that he was going to spank him one hundred and eleven times? No, that can’t be right. Yes, he really did need to sober up if he was hearing that sort of nonsense._

Closing his eyes tight, Aziraphale squinted like he was sucking on a lemon. Creamy curves jiggled as his body spasmed, an intense rush ripping through him as the alcohol left his system, magically filling up the empty bottles in the bookshop. Once all of the wine had left his system, Aziraphale sighed in relief and looked over to Crowley, his blue eyes looking focused and sober.

“Thank you my dear, I think I rather made a fool of myself. You can untie me now, dear boy” Aziraphale said, waiting for his husband to set him free from the bindings.

“Oh no no, I don’t think so” Crowley said with a chuckle, petting his husband’s head of feathery soft hair.

“I promised you a spanking, _remember?”_ the demon smirked, a sinister glint in his golden eyes.

“You can’t be _serious?!”_ the angel huffed, his turn to look unamused. “Let me go _now,_ Crowley!”

“I’ll tell you what, Angel… if you say our safe word, I will let you go right this second, no questioned asked… _but… “_ Crowley leaned over his angel, smirking as he nuzzled his nose against a pudgy neck, hot breath wafting over the shell of Aziraphale’s ear. “I don’t think you _really_ want me to let you go, _do you?”_ he whispered, sending another shiver up Aziraphale’s spine.

“No, no…” Aziraphale breathed out, closing his eyes and arching his back, savouring the thrill of the moment. “I want to be _good”_ he added, his voice threaded with desperation.

Crowley’s smirk widened, a forked tongue slithering out to taste angelic flesh. “That’s my Angel” he praised, taking a bite from the plush neck before he let go of Aziraphale’s hair, letting the angel’s head naturally hang.

 _“Mmmm…_ one hundred and eleven spanks… that is going to be _quite_ the accomplishment… I don’t think you have ever taken that many in one session before…” Crowley mused out loud while he ran his right hand down along Aziraphale’s shapely body, making sure to squeeze a handful of flesh here and there as he made his way down to that glorious rear. Aziraphale moaned and whimpered in response, both enjoying the attentions yet dreading the pain that was soon to come.

“Come on, ass up higher now” the demon said casually, serpentine eyes calm and collected as they watched the angel arch his back, pushing that delicious bottom higher into the air.

“There we go… beautiful… _just beautiful”_ Crowley cooed, gently caressing the ripe rump with his palm while he complimented his husband, his pet.

For a moment Crowley just enjoyed the moment for what it was, the gentle calm before the storm. He loved the way that the tension filled the air, making his husband’s flesh tingle and shiver with anticipation. He grinned as he reached down with his left hand, brushing his fingers over the skin of a chubby chest, black nails idly scrapping across the sensitive nipples. Yes, he rather liked this moment very much, simply enjoying having the angel at his mercy.

“Now… since you are being _such a good angel,_ I am going to go easy on you” Crowley started talking, continuing to gently pet said angel. “This time, you do not need to count each spank as we go, I will keep count of it myself… how does that sound, my love?”

A tortured moan escaped Aziraphale’s lips as he nodded his agreement.

“What was that Angel? Use your words” Crowley said, gliding a single finger down between creamy ass cheeks, gently stroking the puckered pink hole.

“Yes!” Aziraphale gasped out, blushing as he tried to compose himself. “Yes Crowley, that sounds good… th-thank you, darling…”

 _“Mmm much better…_ and you are welcome, Angel” Crowley grinned while he lazily drew a few circles around the tight entrance before he removed it, enjoying the sorrowful sounds of loss which he had evoked from his love.

Crowley then started to spank his husband, starting small and administering them as no more than firm pats rather than full on smacks. Aziraphale gratefully hummed as he felt the sensation on his bum, the light yet constant spanks doing well to warm up his sensitive skin. Before long Crowley had already given forty light spanks and Aziraphale’s creamy ass was now a pretty shade of light pink and warm to the touch.

 _“Mmmm…_ nice and warmed up for me now, how _wonderful…_ time to turn it up a notch I think, hmm?” the demon asked, not waiting for an answer before he started to smack the ass with increased force, a good crisp sound echoing through the air with each hit.

The Angel whined and then bit on his lower lip, closing his eyes while he endured the firmer hand, knowing full well that things were only going to get worse as they went. He breathed in deep through his nose, wanting to be good and take what was given to him.

Crowley’s eyes started to narrow as he spanked, lids becoming heavy with desire. He watched with lusty sight as he went, delivering firm spank after firm spank. He mixed things up as he went, being sure to spread the hits out across the milky flesh. By the time he was nearing eighty spanks, there was a nice dark pink glow across Aziraphale ass and thighs. Crowley smiled, rather pleased with his handy work so far.

After one more spank, Crowley leaned forwards, rubbing his hand lovingly across the tortured skin while he nuzzled into his angel’s neck.

“Eighty already, Angel… you are doing _so well…_ but my hand is starting to get tired… I think I might need something a bit more… _sturdy… “_ he whispered into Aziraphale’s ear as he snapped his fingers, conjuring up a leather paddle out of thin air.

The blonde cherub whimpered, his pretty face flushed as he felt the smooth thickness of leather gliding over his pink ass. He sniffled and simply nodded before he let his head hang down. Crowley gently rubbed the strap over the pretty ass while Aziraphale adjusted his positioned. He was now pressing his chest to the mattress, his arms in front of his head which was turned, cheek rubbing against the sheets. He was so very adorable as he whimpered, shaking that delicious ass behind him as he got use to the new sensation of the strap. Crowley smiled, stroking his free hand up and down his husband’s back to help him to get comfortable.

“Ready to continue, love?” Crowley asked and as soon as the angel nodded, the strap was lifted and then brought down with medium force. Aziraphale gasped, gripping fistfuls of the sheets as more slaps came, each one hitting a different yet equally painful spot.

Crowley’s face started turning sinister, his blows becoming hard and ruthless as he neared the hundred mark. He breathed in deep, inhaling the smell of leather and sweat, mingled in the air with the distinctive smell of his angel’s arousal. He grinned, snarling as he started to talk between spanks.

“This is what happens to naughty little angels who drink all the wine, _isn’t it?”_ Crowley growled out, eyes glaring at his prey.

“Y-yes. _Yes!”_ Aziraphale managed to squeak out, blue eyes starting to burn with tears. The pain was now mounting to something almost unbearable, his pink ass now turning deep red and nearing breaking point.

“My. Naughty. Fucking. Angel” Crowley growled each word between brutal blows, the demon now going hell for leather.

The last three hits were the hardest, each delivered with a grunt from the demon and a pained shout from the angel, both now hot and sweaty from the experience. Letting out a frustrated growl, Crowley threw the leather strap across the room and leaned down to kiss his angel’s shivering body.

“Good angel… _such a good angel…_ so good for me, my heart…” Crowley whispered, frosting his angel with sweet loving kisses.

Aziraphale sobbed, sniffling into the sheets. Slowly his heart rate started to calm down, his mind becoming less foggy and the sweet words from Crowley filling him with pride. Eventually he lifted his head up and sucked in deep, filling his lungs with cool air.

“There’s my beautiful Angel” Crowley purred, leaning over to kiss his love on the cheek, tasting the salt of tears.

Crowley kept whispering sweet words of endearment as he went about untying his husband, being sure to soothe each limb with tender rubs.

Before he knew it, Aziraphale was bundled up against Crowley’s side, both of them laying down and covered in a warm fluffy blanket. After a few minutes, Aziraphale blinked, looking up at those golden eyes from where he was cuddled against the demon’s chest.

“I’m _so horny…_ will you… you… “ the angel said shyly, blue eyes glazed over with lust yet his body still shook from pain.

 _“Shhhh…”_ Crowley soothed, smiling down at the angel with all the love in the universe as he gently rubbed his back. “Rest now, my angel… don’t worry, I will fuck you senseless soon, that is a promise.”

Crowley grinned and Aziraphale smiled, nodding gently and then resting his cheek back on the demon’s firm chest, sighing in content and closing his eyes.

Rest now, sex later. That sounded good.


	5. Swimming / In Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale enjoy a quiet bath together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you ineffable nerds enjoy the smut. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

The charmingly rustic bathroom slowly filled with steam as the claw-footed tub filled with water, a lavender bath bomb quietly bobbing along on the surface, happily fizzing away. Once the bath was filled up enough, the tap squeaked off and pleasurable groans filled the humid air as two human-shaped beings lowered themselves down into the fragrant purple water.

“Ahh, this was a fantastic idea, Angel” the tall, lankier of the two said as he sat in the tub, his slender legs stretched out, their long length barely contained in the porcelain tub.

“You will find that I often have fantastic ideas, dear boy” the chubbier of the two replied with just a hint of sass as he followed into the water, gently seating himself in the other’s lap. He sighed in content, leaning back until his head of white-blonde curls were resting in the nook of a bony shoulder.

“Well, you did marry _me”_ Crowley smirked, wrapping his long arms around his husband’s pudgy body, holding him tight to his chest.

“Yes… well, I guess _all_ the ideas can’t be fantastic” Aziraphale sighed, trying not to giggle.

“Oi!” the fiery redhead said, delivering a well-deserved pinch to the blonde’s nipple.

“Ouch!” Aziraphale squeaked, feigning shock at the nasty pinch. “What on Earth was that for?”

“Oh, don’t play coy with me, Angel. You know full well what you were doing” Crowley sneered, tempted to give the same treatment to the other nipple.

“Yes, well, still… easy on the nipples, dear” Aziraphale said and then smiled with satisfaction as Crowley started to gently rub the nipples instead.

“Only because I love you” Crowley grinned and gently kissed Aziraphale’s soft hair while he continued to rub the little pink nipples with his long fingers, teasing them until they were hard with arousal.

 _“Mmm,_ I love you too, dear” Aziraphale said, humming sweetly and closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation.

With those sweet words of love and affection lingering in the air, they both relaxed completely and sunk a little lower into the soothing water, letting themselves go and simply enjoying the moment for what it was.

“Do you know that I used to watch you bathe?” Crowley eventually broke the silence after a while.

“You what?!” Aziraphale said, trying to seem offended. However, he could not help the bashful smile from finding his lips. _“When?”_

“Rome” Crowley said simply, turning his head and resting his cheek on Aziraphale’s round shoulder. “Wasn’t being creepy or anything, just sorta hard _not_ to notice you.”

“Well they were _public_ baths after all, it would be a bit hypocritical of me if I got offended by being looked at” Aziraphale said, letting out a little nostalgic chuckle while he worked at lathering up a sponge with soap. With a hum, he brought the sponge to his chest and started to scrub. “Odd though, I do not recall sensing you there. I am usually pretty good and knowing when you are around.”

“Hmm, dunno… weird, huh?” Crowley said, not so subtly stealing the sponge from his husband so he could take over the scrubbing. “Probably because those bath houses were pretty evil to begin with” Crowley added with an amused scoff.

“You know what, you are probably right” Aziraphale said, relaxing back again and just letting his hands float in the water while Crowley cleaned him. “With all of those politicians and officials, it is no surprise that I could not sense you amongst all that evil.”

“Hmm, probably a good thing that you didn’t sense me… then you might have sensed what I was _doing_ while I was peeking at you” Crowley lowered his voice, whispering against his husband’s ear, the way that the angel liked.

Aziraphale gasped, licking his lips as he felt a delicious shiver run up his spine. The wily serpent sure knew how to stoke the fires in belly.

“Wha-what, pray tell… would you do to yourself?” the angel asked, his face flushed pink by more than just the steamy air.

“Well, I suppose I _could_ tell you, Angel…” Crowley began to say, his skilled hands moving the sponge lower and lower down the blonde’s front, down over the mound of a chubby belly, inching lower still. “But why should I when I can _show you?”_ he added, his forked tongue slipping out to lick a patch of creamy skin, tasting the angel’s tender neck.

“Oh… _oh my…”_ the angel said, breath hot and heavy with arousal.

Aziraphale reached up out of the water, gripping the rim of the tub as his husband’s long fingers dipped down between his thick thighs, scrapping black lacquered nailed as they went. He closed his eyes and licked his lips as Crowley’s hands finally found his cock, which was very much interested by now.

 _“Mmm,_ you… you did this to yourself?... while looking at me?” Aziraphale said between moans. Crowley’s hands were magic, knowing exactly where to touch and how slow or fast to go. He started by gently cupping Aziraphale’s wet balls with one hand while the other hand gripped around his width, stroking up and down at a medium pace. The angel wiggled a little, thick hips every now and then lifting upwards, fighting the instinct to fuck up into the demon’s palm.

“Oh, I did _many things_ to myself while I watched you, Angel. This is just one of them” Crowley grinned, frosting little nips and kisses up and down Aziraphale’s neck and shoulders while he worked the angelic cock faster. Before long, the sweet angel was a puddle of desperation in his hands, moaning and begging for release.

“That’sss it my love… _come for me…”_ Crowley breathed into Aziraphale’s ear, licking the lobe while he pumped his fist viciously. “Come for me like I came for you… how I exploded right there in the public baths while I watched you scrub yourself… you were so fucking sexy, Angel… I just couldn’t help myself…”

 _“Oooohh… Crowley…”_ the flustered angel moaned, his husband's name on his lips while he was tugged closer and closer to the peaks of pure pleasure. With a final gasp, Aziraphale closed his eyes tight and exploded in his husband’s hand, pale flesh shaking and shivering as he rode out the waves of ecstasy.

“You are so beautiful when you come, Angel” Crowley whispered, placing a tender kiss to Aziraphale’s throat.  
The angel smiled, humming softly while he reached into the water and took Crowley’s hands in his, lifting them up where he could place a little kiss on each knuckle.

“I love you so much, darling…” Aziraphale said, basking in the delightful afterglow of his orgasm.

“Mmm, ditto Angel” Crowley said with a cheeky grin.

Aziraphale giggled and put their hands back into the water.

They both relaxed, so happy that they could now enjoy this sort of thing together.

It was simple moments like these that made it all worth while.


	6. Dirty Talk / Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is bored, so he gives Aziraphale a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have gone down more of a comical route. It is also a bit different from the normal because it's entirely dialogue, I thought I would give the style a go. 
> 
> So, this is just a little domestic phone call between ineffable husbands.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> <3

“Hello, A.Z. Fell and Co. How may I help you?”

**“Hi, It’s me.”**

“Crowley?”

**“No, it's Professor Aardvark. _Yes it’s me!”_**

“Well forgive me darling, but I neglect to see why on Earth you are calling me.”

**“What do you mean? You’re my husband! I don’t need a _reason_ to call my husband.”**

“I didn’t say you needed a reason my love. I mean why are you _calling_ me? You are right upstairs!”

**“Nnnyyeeaahh, but I’m bored.”**

“Bored?”

**“Yes, bored. I’m so very bored, _transcendentally bored.”_**

“Well read a book then, or play one of those little games on your mobile telephone, you like that confectionary one don’t you dear?”

**“Are you talking about Candy Crush, Angel?”**

“Yes that’s the one! You like that, darling. Why don’t you play that?”

**“Nnnfff, don’t feel like it.”**

“You ran out of lives again didn’t you?”

**“Did not.”**

“Of course, dear.”

**“Come _do_ something with me, Angel.”**

“I can’t dear, The shop is open, customers might come in.”

**“Then _close_ the shop.”**

“Oh no dear, I can’t do that.”

**“Excuse me? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?”**

“I’m serious Crowley, I can’t keep closing the store all of the time, what will people think?”

**“You are absolutely right Aziraphale. Everyone will instantly think _‘oh that Mr Fell closed his bookshop again, he must be an ethereal being who is masquerading as a theological tome enthusiast who lives with his demonic but extremely attractive husband.’_ Because that is the only explanation!”**

“Don’t exaggerate dear, it is unbecoming.”

**“Your face is unbecoming.”**

“Crowley!”

**“Ffffine! Ugh, I guess I will find something to do then.”**

“Good idea.”

**“Where is that thing-a-ma-bob?”**

“I’m afraid that you shall have to be a bit more specific, darling.”

**“Wedding thing, crazy woman, sexy times.”**

“My dear are you trying to ask me where the wedding present we got from Madam Tracy is?”

**“Yup, _obviously.”_**

“Bedside table, my side, second draw down. Wait, why are you asking?”

**“Well you said to _do something,_ so…”**

“Without me?! That was a wedding present Crowley, _our_ wedding present! I’m shocked, _shocked_ that you would use it without me.”

**“Well have fun being shocked, Angel. I’m gonna have fun doing this. Ciao!”**

“Wait, _wait!”_

**_“Yyyeeesssss?”_ **

“Give me five minutes to close shop, I’ll be right up.”

**”See you soon, Angel.”**


	7. Feeding / Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley puts a lot of time and effort into making a treat for his Angel. And in return, Aziraphale becomes his treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ineffables.
> 
> This is going to be my last prompt for the Ineffable Kinktober because my brain is wanting to get started on another project.
> 
> I just want to say that it has been so much fun to write using these prompts and I would love to thank the wonderful Quefish for making these! Thank you, darling!
> 
> I hope you are all well and happy reading!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 
> 
> P.S. sorry if there are typos, it is like 3am here almost and I may have missed some while editing.

It started as it would end, with a cream pie. Granted, the two sorts of cream pies would be vastly different from one another, but they would be cream pies, nonetheless.

The cream pie that our story starts with is a truly delicious looking butterscotch cream pie. It was by far one of the more decadent desserts that Crowley had made, he having slaved away in the kitchen all day to get every layer just right.

Aziraphale’s interest had been piqued the instance that he started hearing the banging of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. When he had tried to see what was going on, he was told in no uncertain terms to get the heaven’s out of the kitchen and to mind his own sexy angel business. So, although the curiosity was eating at him and the divine smells wafting from the kitchen were pure torment, he tried his best to keep away and allow his wily husband to do whatever it was that he was doing.

“Crowley dear” Aziraphale called out, not daring to step foot into the kitchen for fear of suffering his husband’s wrath.

“I told you! Don’t –“ an irate Crowley begun.

“I know, _I know,_ I’m not coming in! I just wanted to tell you that I’m going upstairs to read” Aziraphale said in a polite tune.

“’Kay Angel, enjoy” the demon said before a metallic clanking sounded followed by a few colourful cuss words, one particular one which actually managed to eluded Aziraphale’s vast vocabulary.

With a shake of his head and a chuckle on his lips, the blonde-haired blue-eyed angel climbed the stairs up into the apartment. With a book in his hand, he toed off his shoes and got into bed, sitting with the fluffy pillows behind him and his short legs stretched out in front of him across the comfortable tartan duvet.

As he often did when he read, Aziraphale was soon lost to the realm of the word, completely immersed into the fictional world that the author had created. Before he knew it, the afternoon had turned into evening and the sounds of huffing and thumping had ceased coming from the kitchen below.

‘Knock knock’ the soft sound of a knuckle tapping on the door came before the handle was turned and a familiar voice called through the stillness.

“Angel?” the voice asked, pouring in through the narrow crack.

“Hmm?” Aziraphale hummed, blue eyes continuing to read the paragraph he was on before he looked up.

The door creaked open further and a head of wild red hair poked through, golden eyes peering across the room. Crowley smiled, his handsome face looking extra adorable with random spots of flour and sugar dusted here and there.

“Might I tempt you to some pie, dove?” the wily serpent said, all white teeth and hopeful eyes.

“Oh, yes, I think that I will be most amenable to that idea, my dear” Aziraphale said, setting his book on his bedside table and sitting up proper against the headboard.

A pleased smile spread across Crowley’s face from ear to ear as he opened the door fully and came in, victoriously holding a tray up in the air. “Ta-da!” he said with pride, showing his husband the lovely looking meal he had gotten together. Aziraphale made the appropriate oohs and ahhs as the tray was set over his lap, his bright blue eyes taking in the glorious sight.

“My _my._ You have really outdone yourself this time, darling” the angel said, impressed by the spread. There was a pot of his favourite tea, along with sugars and milk to accompany the brew. Porcelain plates held a variety of biscuits, all looking buttery and sugary and absolutely delicious. But, the shining glory sat proudly in the middle of the tray, looking creamy and moist and decadent enough to make any mouth water.

“It is a butterscotch cream pie with graham cracker crust and a salted caramel drizzle over the top” Crowley explained, his lanky figure almost vibrating with excitement. It was clear that he was proud of what he had accomplished and was beside himself with joy at getting to watch his angel eat it.

“Well, you have done a wonderful job my dear, it looks scrumptious! I can not wait to get my hands on it” Aziraphale said, removing his reading glasses and placing them on the book he had just put down. Before reaching for the cutlery, he lifted his chin and hooked a finger, motioning for his love to come closer. “Come here, dear boy.”

Crowley grinned, sauntering closer and leaning his slender body over so he could press his thin lips to Aziraphale’s plump mouth. After sharing a tender kiss, Crowley added a tiny kiss to the tip of his husband’s nose and then moved so he could lay onto the bed beside him.

“No problem, Angel. Was a piece of cake, literally” Crowley smirked, nonchalantly laying on his side with his arm bent by the elbow, propping his head up like an underwear model. “Bon Appétit mon chéri.”

Aziraphale flashed Crowley the sweetest smile, one that wordlessly said ‘you spoil me so, darling’. With a little happy wiggle, Aziraphale plucked up the dainty silver fork and stabbed at the tip of the moist piece of pie, slicing off a chunk and bringing it up to his lips.

As it usually did when he tastes something truly delicious, Aziraphale moaned. He moaned long and loud, a truly appreciative sound which spoke volumes of how grateful he was to have something so decadent on his tongue. The sound called out across the bed and crashed over Crowley like a frothy wave upon a dry beach. He sucked in a deep breath, exhaling with his own soft moan of pleasure. He loved to listen to his angel moan and ever more enjoyed watching him eat. The only pleasure greater than watching Aziraphale eating cake was watching him suck his cock, and wasn’t that just a glorious thought?

Time stood still as Aziraphale sipped on his tea and ate his treats, each bite like another step that took both he and Crowley closer to heaven. By the time he swallowed the last crumb, he was already craving more and by the hungry look in serpentine eyes, so was Crowley.

“More cake, Angel?” Crowley asked, cheekily lifting a slender eyebrow.

“Oh, mmm… I really _shouldn’t,_ but… “ Aziraphale said, a guilty look playing across his adorable face.

“Oh _go on,_ treat yourself” the sinful snake said, lifting his hand and clicking his fingers together. With the snap came another slice of pie, transported from the kitchen and straight onto Aziraphale’s plate.

“You wicked thing!” Aziraphale said, feigning offense at the act yet not denying said magically appearing pie. He simply smiled, picked the fork back up and continued to eat.

If anything, the sounds that were coming from Aziraphale were ever more alluring than they had been with the first slice. The moans escaping his pretty pink lips were near pornographic in nature, which was by now doing torturous things to Crowley and his increasingly tighter pants.

“Mmmm… oh that was _scrumptious!”_ Aziraphale said after he dabbed his mouth with the napkin. He sighed in content, lifting the tray and carefully depositing it upon the beside table. “I really needed that, thank you dear” he said to Crowley, humming in soothing tones and letting his corporation sink down to lay proper in the bed, head of wispy curls settled on a pillow.

“Glad you enjoyed it, Angel” Crowley said. With a smirk playing upon his thin lips, he slinked his snakish form across the bed closer to his husband, gingerly slithering up and over until he was straddled upon the Angel’s thick thighs.

“Ooof, careful darling… I am quite full right now thanks to you” Aziraphale chuckled, tilting his head as he looked up to Crowley’s handsome face, offering a warm and affectionate smile.

“Awww, come now Angel… I have seen you eat far more than that before… surely you can fit just a little bit more in there” he said, smirking as he clicked his fingers and teleported up a third slice of the decadent dessert, this one appearing on a plate straight upon Crowley’s flat palm.

“Oh no my love, I’m not sure I will be able to – “ Aziraphale started to protest.

“Oh Angel, but I think you can” Crowley smirked, his free hand moving down to begin to undo Aziraphale’s trousers. “I think you will eat every bite of this because if you stop, _so will I”_ he added, making serious eye contact with the angel.

Aziraphale breathed in deep, arousal starting to pool in his nether regions as he watched Crowley undo his pants, skilled hands working until his angelic cock was free. Aziraphale gasped, licking his lips as he felt a warm hand encase his member, the touch doing well to make him grow long and hard.

 _“Eat”_ Crowley ordered, gingerly setting the plate onto Aziraphale pudgy belly.

Aziraphale whimpered but did what was demanded of him. For as much as his hunger for food was already sated, his hunger for his demonic husband was far from it.

 _“Mmmm…”_ Aziraphale moaned, his tongue touching a mouthful of creamy pie as soon as Crowley’s forked tongue licked the underside of his veiny cock.

 _“That’ssss it Angel,_ just like that…” Crowley praised, hissing sweet words against the velvety shaft before he opened his mouth and welcomed the plum-shaped head into the wet cavern. He hummed in approval, enjoying the bitter-sweet flavour on his tongue while he swirled it around the already leaking tip.

When Crowley started to bob his head up and down in earnest, Aziraphale was all but stuffing his face with the cream pie, enjoying the fact that his husband was stuffing his face with his eager cock. As the pleasure mounted, Aziraphale started to buck his hips up, pushing deeper still into the depths of Crowley’s warm wet mouth. Before long, he was climbing his way up to those familiar peaks of pleasure, the taste of butterscotch and caramel on his tongue. He had just swallowed the last bit of pie when he was feeling himself teetering on the very edge of his orgasm. His balls were tightening and his cock was twitching, his toes already curling and his back beginning to arch. All of a sudden Crowley stopped, a sinful thread of saliva splashing from his lips as he ripped his mouth from the needy cock.

“Crowley… _please…”_ Aziraphale whimpered, desperately bucking his hips and looking up at the demon with searing want in his eyes.

Crowley looked back, smirking as he shook his head and tutted.

“No no, Angel… no pie, _no pleasure… “_ he smirked and then with another snap there was yet another piece of pie. His smirk widened as he saw the dismay in his husband’s eyes.

“My d-dear… I… I don’t know if I c-can… “ Aziraphale stuttered, pain and pleasure threaded through his words. Both his belly and his cock felt like they were going to burst. He whimpered, pouting cutely and giving Crowley the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

“You _can_ , Angel… come on… just one more slice… I _promise_ it will be worth it…” the demonic tempter said, grinning like the devil himself as he reached down under the angel’s testicles, lifting a brow as he pressed a fingertip to a puckered pink star.

“Mmph!” Aziraphale gasped, whimpering while her brought the next bit of pie to his lips, forcing his mouth open and making himself take it inside, swallowing down just as he could feel that lingering finger slide into his ass.

Like a good little cherub Aziraphale ate, bite after bite passing his lips and going down his throat as the magically slick fingers pushed inside of him. One, two then three fingers were introduced inside of the wanting hole, the tight rim gradually opening, adjusting to accept everything that Crowley was willing to give. Once the demon felt that the angel was ready, he removed his fingers and moved himself to a position where his own cock was pressed to the entrance.

“One more bite, Angel” Crowley said, golden eyes watching like a hawk as Aziraphale scooped up the very last piece and brought it to his lips. The two of them held eye contact, watching each other in such a close and intimate way. Just as the piece of cream pie was sliding into Aziraphale’s mouth, Crowley fed his cock in, slowly screwing into the hot and ready hole until every inch of him was sheathed inside. Once he bottomed out, the both of them closed their eyes and took a moment to simply enjoy the feeling.

After a few moments, Crowley’s arousal was starting to get too much to hold back. With a growl, Crowley took a firm handle of Aziraphale’s generous hips and started to move. Soon, the skinny demon was fucking into the angel with everything that he had, sliding out almost all the way and slamming back in with a harsh force. Again and again and again he rammed into his angel, fucking him with everything that he had.

When Crowley finally came it was a mighty eruption, hot white ropes of demonic cum bursting into the angel, filling the moist pink tunnel with the thick bitter substance. Closing his eyes, Crowley bent over, shaking and moaning as he was milked of everything he had in his balls. When he finally opened his eyes again it was to the glorious sight of a full belly covered in sperm. From the looks of that, Aziraphale had had a hell of an orgasm as well.

With a little chuckle, Crowley carefully removed himself from his husband’s ass and collapsed down beside him.

 _“Fuck…_ so that was a thing” Crowley huffed out, feeling absolutely spent.

 _“Mmmm…”_ Aziraphale hummed in agreement. “Indeed it was my love… but as enjoyable as it was, I do not think my tummy could handle that sort of thing on a regular basis.” 

Crowley laughed and rolled over so that he could cuddle Aziraphale, placing a soft and tender kiss to the swollen belly. 

“Don’t worry Angel, I will take care of you” Crowley said, smiling as he gently rubbed the swollen flesh.

Both of them hummed, closing their eyes and simply basking in the afterglow of their climax.

It has been such a delicious treat, for both of them.


End file.
